Ghost Train
Ghost Train, retitled Percy's Ghostly Trick in American releases, is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season. In the US, this story aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Things that Go "Ga-Hooga" in the Night and Scare Dares. Plot Percy tells the others of a ghost train said to be warning others of danger on Thomas' branchline, but Thomas is dismissive. When Percy later crashes into a load of lime stuck on a crossing he becomes as white as a sheet and has the idea to pretend to be a ghost to pay back Thomas. With some help from Toby, Percy scares Thomas into leaving the shed. Thomas tries to cover up his mistake the next day, but still runs when he hears Percy's whistle! Featured characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Terence (deleted scene cameo) Trivia * The ghost engine is just Percy covered in white streamers and with Edward's whistle. * In both versions, when Toby says "Anyone would think that our Thomas had just seen a ghost", the word ghost is said with a spooky echo. * Percy and Toby's exchange at the shed spoofs "The Three Little Pigs". Goofs * In the opening shot of the viaduct a light on the scaffolding goes on a bit too late. * When Thomas intterupts Percy during his ghost story at the beginning, it's daytime in the original version of the episode, but in the remastered version of the episode, it's close to dusk. * The fog blowing around Thomas, Percy and Toby is obviously being vented out of the ground. * The lime is blown up just before Percy collides with it. * When Percy turns up at the signalbox he is covered in lime but his driver and his fireman are spotless when they should be covered in lime too. * When Percy says "That'll teach him to say I'm a silly little engine!" his face moves. * In the shot of Toby telling Thomas about Percy's accident you can tell the film was cut, as his eyes jerk from up to down. * When Thomas puffs out of the sheds a piece of studio equipment can be seen through the shed window, the shed door moves and a plank can be seen through the door. * For some reason, in the restored version, Toby leaves Percy to go to the sheds a little later than he did in the original version and the scene of him leaving is sped up. * When Thomas sees Percy as a ghost, Percy is in front of Thomas, yet when Thomas leaves the shed, he goes forward as if nothing is in front of him. Gallery Image:TerenceinGhostTrain.jpg|A deleted scene of Terence pulling the lime cart Image:GhostTrain3.png Image:GhostTrain4.png Image:GhostTrain5.png|Toby Image:GhostTrain6.png|Toby and Thomas Image:GhostTrain7.png Image:GhostTrain8.png Image:GhostTrain9.png Image:GhostTrain10.png Image:GhostTrain12.png Image:GhostTrain11.png Image:GhostTrain13.png Image:GhostTrain14.png Image:GhostTrain15.png|Toby and Percy Image:GhostTrain16.jpg Image:GhostTrain17.jpg File:GhostTrain18.png File:GhostTrain19.png|The ghost train on the viaduct File:GhostTrain20.png File:GhostTrain21.png File:GhostTrain22.png|Percy's driver File:GhostTrain23.png File:GhostTrain24.png File:GhostTrain25.png File:GhostTrain26.png File:GhostTrain27.png File:GhostTrain28.png|Percy's driver with the signalman File:GhostTrain29.png File:GhostTrain30.png File:GhostTrain31.png File:GhostTrain32.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes